Nero vs Neopolitan
Interlude No Research No Rules Just Bloodshed Pre-Fight Nero was wondering around a cavern searching for a demonic artificial he is getting paid to get. Normally Dante gets stuff like this, but Dante had to take a job Lady needed help with. Nero sighed as he didn't find anything. However he soon found a large opening with an object in the middle shines brighter then anything he's seen. "Too easy!" Nero tells himself as he walks over to grab the artifact, however a large frost demon jumped in front of Nero. Nero scowled as he jumped, and used Blue Rose to shoot the demon in the face instantly killing it. "Well... that was annoying!" Nero told himself as he grabbed the artifact, and walked away, however Nero was stopped by a very short girl with an umbrella. She was Neopolitan otherwise known as Neo. Neo pointed her umbrella at the artifact Nero is holding. Nero took notice. "You want this!" Nero held out the artifact. Neo shook her head up and down as she went to grab, but Nero pulled his hand away which caused Neo to get mad. "Sorry I can't let a kid like you have this!" Nero told the girl who got very mad by what he just said, the moment he walked passed Neo she grabbed her umbrella, and pulled a sword out, swinging her blade towards Nero's neck. (JJBA: All Star Battle - DIO's World - Dio Brando (part 3) theme) (0:37) Nero caught her blade with ease. This shocked Neo. Nero pushed her back as he gets out his sword red queen. Neo points her blade at Nero who only glares at her. "You wanna play then lets play!" Nero said as he, Neo rushed towards each other Fight Nero dashed towards attempting to slash her, however the moment his blade made contact. Neo shattered confusing Nero. Nero looked around, until he something slash the bandages on his arm. Nero looked to see the little ice cream girl looked confused on why her blade didn't sever his arm. Nero made a scowl as he punched Neo in the face sending her back a few feet. Nero sprinted towards the little girl with his red queen as Neo got back up, blocked his blade. However Nero's sheer strength was over powering the ice cream girl. Neo was looking for a way to get out of this, but Nero lifted his blade and slams the red queen down as Neo manage to roll out of the way. Neo also managed to slice Nero's abdomen but to her surprise he healed instantaneous. Neo was stunned by this which gave Nero the opportunity to hit the ice cream girl with the flat end of the red queen. with his sheer force he sent her into a wall. (Devil May Cry 4 - Blackend Angel) Neo got off the wall, as she just managed to dodge Nero's fist that was aimed for her face. Neo rushed towards the platinum hair male about slash at him in different direction with her blade. However Nero blocked her attempts to cut him easily with his red queen. Nero attempted to vertically cut the ice cream girl in half as she jumped out of the away. Neo slashed at Nero again on his bandaged arm, however, it was the same resulted like last time, but to her surprise she notice it was actually glowing blue. "You made a bit mistake kid!" Nero said as he rips off the bandages revealing his devil arm also known as the Devil Bringer. Nero put red queen on his back as he quickly pulls out blue rose, and fires the gun six times as Nero dodged his bullets. However Neo was shocked with she was pulled close towards Nero instantaneously. Nero slashed the ice cream girl multiple times, but thanks to her aura Nero's blade didn't cut her open. "Are you serious, that not fair at all!" Nero yelled in frustration, Neo gave a smirk, as she rolled her eyes. "Life's, not fire" Neo spoke which made Nero scowl. Nero rushed towards the ice cream girl, but she shattered as Nero's blade made contact. Nero groaned in frustration as he looks for the ice cream girl. Nero instantly turned around as Neo stabbed him in the heart. However what stunned Neo is that Nero grabbed her arm. "You..you should be dead!" Neo told the platinum teen as he gave a smirk. "Sorry kid, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill a demon!" Nero told the ice cream girl as he made Yamato appear. Neo was confident that her aura would save her, but to her surprise Nero's Yamato severed her left arm. Neo was so stunned by this that she didn't have enough time before Nero decapitated her head. "That took a lot longer than it should have!" Nero told himself as he walked away to get money for his job. Conclusion Nickolas Twilight: Well now, looks like this winner is... Amaterasu jumped on Nickolas as she pushes his head into the ground Amaterasu: The winner is Nero!!! Nickolas Twilight: Ow.... Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Devil May Cry vs RWBY' Themed DBX Fight